Music Is War
by Mitoshi
Summary: Miku and Kaito only knew the other's name when they were pulled into a war of music, in a different world! They learn to use powers which enable them to turn their singing into weapons.
1. Chapter 1

Music Is War-

Miku's POV-  
In my dressing room, I change into my normal clothes. It was after a recording of my new song, Love Is War, and I left the studio. "Miku! Ready to go?" My agent calls out.  
"Yeah" I'm Miku Hatsune, a sixteen year old girl, and I'm a Japanese pop star with the recording company Vocaloid. I get attention because of my teal hair and my 5'2 height, also the fact that I love leeks!

Leaving the room, I look back before I close the door. I remember the great memories I've had in this room, then I think why am I doing this? I'll be here tomorrow. I close the door, though I didn't know it, this would be the last time I see this place.

Kaito-  
-The other side of Tokyo-  
My mobile rings and It's my agent. He's saying something about singing a song called Cendrillon with a girl called Miku Hatsune, who ever she is. "Whatever" I reply just to make him happy.  
I put the mobile down and grab my blue scarf off the back of the chair. I look at a poster of my first concert it says; Kaito Shion, the hottest guy in Japan. Well, I have to agree with that.

I'm Kaito Shion, a twenty two year old guy, living alone, a singer and I love ice-cream. I'm with Vocaloid and apparently this Miku girl is too.

I walk out the front door, noticing something's different. I look into the house again seeing it a last time. Strange, I feel like I won't see this anymore. I lock the door and walk away from my house for the last time.

Miku-  
I leave the studio, shutting the door, I turn around. In that moment my vision went hazy, I closed my eyes then opened them slowly. I almost had a heart attack at what I saw, the scenery had changed and the door I had just closed had dissapeared as well as the whole building.  
"Where am I?" I notice people walking past me, not even acknoweldging my presence.  
"Umm excuse me" I ask a woman walking past quickly, actually everyone's walking quickly as if they're scared of something.  
"Yes?" she replies nervously looking around.  
"Where is this place? I haven't seen this area of Tokyo before" I ask.  
"Tokyo? Where is that? This city is Anition, in Kiyoki. I've never heard of Tokyo before" she looks at me strangely and walks away. Anition? Kiyoki? What?

Standing there confused I hear a loud explosion. Everyone around me runs away into shelter, while I look up at the massive machine that just destroyed half a building.  
"What...!?" I'm scared.  
"Oi! Girl! Get away, you'll be killed by the Azunitom" a man whispers from the safety of a shop.  
I go to take a step when I see a man running at the base of the machine. He has brilliant blue hair and a blue scarf flying out behind him. His face has a terrified expression on it.  
He- he's going to be killed!  
I run forward as the machine is about to crush him. I rush to the man standing in front of him.  
"NOOOOOO!" I scream. High pitched sound waves echo from my mouth and hit the machine in the middle, a loud screeching is heard as a cut goes straight through the metal. The machine is cut into two and falls to the ground crushing everything beneath it.  
"Woah!" The guy says behind me "How did you do that?"

Kaito-  
I stair up in amazement at the girl who just destroyed that thing.  
Who is she? I stand up next to her.  
"Thank y-" I'm cut off as a barage of people come into the streets surrounding us. They're all cheering and yelling so I can't talk to the girl. All of a sudden a man clad in black grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.  
"Let go!" I say and take her from him. Nobody's noticing anything.  
"I can't let her go, return her to me or be punished" The man commands.  
I glare at him and hold the girl tightly, she has a scared face.  
"No!" I call out loudly, and like the girl's attack, sound waves fly at the other man. He dodges and I take the opportuinity to take the teal haired girl's hand and run.

We had ran at least a few kilometres outside of the city when I feel the girl slowing down. I stop running and let the girl rest, she's panting heavily.  
"Why did you drag me off like that?" she says annoyed.  
"Because that guy looked like he was going to kill you! And by the way do you know where we are?"  
She looks up at the surroundings and back to me.  
"No I thought you did!" she cries.  
I sit down on the ground exhausted. She follows after me, and sighs. I hold my hand out to her.  
"I'm Kaito Shion." I smile at her. She looks at my hand for a second then takes it.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Miku Hatsune."

M-Miku Hatsune!? The girl I was meant to sing with!? I stare at her, mouth gapping, she's nothing what I expected. I thought she'd be this really posh and stuck up girl, but she's nice and even saved my life!  
Now she's looking at me curiously until something came to her.  
"Oh, your the guy I was meant to sing Cendrillon with!"  
Apparently she's dense as well.  
"But I don't know how I got here" she wonders to herself, sitting cross-legged.  
"Huh? You too? I left my house and ended up here!" I explain to her. She nods. "I left my studio and turned around then suddenly everything changed. Then I looked around this place and saw you getting chased by that giant robot thingy." she laughs. She really laughed about me almost dying, what the hell?  



	2. Chapter 2

Miku-  
We sit in silence for a few minutes until I realise it's getting dark. "Should we find shelter?" I ask Kaito, shivering against the growing coldness. He stands up and reaches for my hand, I let him take it and he pulls me up. He starts leading me into the trees around us until he found a smaller one with large overhead leaves. "Here" He says patting the ground closest to the tree trunk. I sit on the dry ground and shiver. "Cold?" He asks, I nod. Kaito takes off his scarf which is extremely long once it's not on him. He wraps it around me, it's so long that it covers most of my body.  
"Thank you, won't you be cold?" he replies by tugging on part of his coat.  
I lean back against the tree and close my eyes.  
What an eventful day. How did I destroy that massive robot with my voice? It's not only me, Kaito did it aswell. I yawn. I'll ask him tomorrow. I fall into a deep sleep.

The sun is only just risen, dawn when a hand is clamped onto my mouth. I startle awake, and struggle in the persons grasp. They start dragging me away from Kaito, so I bite down onto their hand.  
The person yelps then curses. I spin around to look at them. It's a man, probably around twenty.  
"What did you do that for?" He growls at me.  
"You were taking me! Of course I'm gonna do something!" I cry back and move away.  
He sees me move and his face changes to an expression that looks apoligetic. "Ah, I'm sorry about that but if I didn't surprise you, you probably would have cut me in half with your Sound arc."  
Sound...arc? Oh he must mean the sound waves! "Who- who are you?" I ask nervously.  
"hmm, oh I'm Dell, Dell Honne." He holds his hand out but when I don't take it, he lets it drop.  
"I'm here to take you to a special training facility, now let's go" he starts walking in the other direction.  
"Hey! How can I trust you? And I can't just leave Kaito here, he can use the Sound arc thing as well!" I call out. Dell stops, turns around and walks back to me. He hands me electonic bracelet with the words; Dell Honne, senior trainer, Utau arc , on it. He then goes over to Kaito and shakes him awake.  
"Wha?" Kaito wakes up and shoots an arc at Dell, who dodges it and hides behind me.  
sigh, coward.  
I take Kaito's hand and tell him to follow Dell.

Kaito-  
When I woke up I was confused. A strange guy was shaking me and Miku was just standing there. Then I shot an attack at the guy and he hid behind her. I was told this guy, Dell was taking us to a training facility. I follow along behind Miku noticing she's holding my hand, I blush slightly and look up. I can see a building in the distance and I hear a crying sound. When I see nothing I notice it's just an arc attack making the noise.

We get to the door and Dell puts in a code into the keypad.  
"Welcome to Utau training facility" he says cheerfully and pushes the door open. We walk into a large, open room. The walls are white, there are couches set up all around, and there's a giant aquarium in the middle that goes floor to roof.  
"Woah!" Miku and I say at the same time. We look at each other and smile.  
"Luka!" Dell calls out.  
A pink haired girl comes out with a notice board.  
"Yeah? Need anything?" She says and smiles at us.  
"Yeah I need you to get Yuma so he can show them around the place and-" Dell stops as a man places a hand on his shoulder.  
"Got it" the man had pink hair and a katana in his other hand. Yuma, I suppose.  
"Let's go" he says looking at Miku and ingoring me totally.  
He leads us around show us the bedrooms, toilets, bathrooms and dinners. He stops outside the training room where there is high pitched wailing coming form inside.  
"Be careful in here, I'm gonna introduce you to the other Arcers" Yuma pushes the doors open and waves at us to follow him in.

"Meiko! Stop the class" Yuma says to her.  
Meiko has a can of beer in her hand, and she looks at us.  
"Ahh! Finally more people to replace those bastards who left!" She says happily, and ruffles her red hair.  
Miku gets forced into a hug with Meiko. She squirms a bit then gets out.  
I notice a group of kids come up to us.  
They're three girls. "Hello, we're Teto, Gumi and Miki" They say in order. Teto has pink twin drills for hair, Gumi with green hair and Miki with hot pink or cherry coloured hair.  
"You guys will be joining them in training! That's what Dell said" Meiko puts the can down.  
"Hmm, Teto show them what you can do"  
Teto smiles then starts singing. Her voices turns into an arc and makes cuts into the metal walls of the room.  
That was amazing! She also sang so well!  
"How about you two show what you've got" Yuma suggests.  
I step up first and start singing my song; Waiting in the Earth.  
"Foolish and pathetic human being, dissapeared from the Earth. What remains are non-living us and desolate Earth, the wind is heavy and light was faint. What flutters in the wind are dust and sigh, what falls to the ground is poisoned rain and my tears." the words turn to arcs and shatter a weapons stand.  
They look at me impressed, the Miku moves forward.  
She starts singing and I recognise the song as Black Board.  
"Tears I shed for you are the same as before, the painful thoughts I have are the same as always. My feelings of love are the same as yesterday, my unwavering feelings will be the same tomorrow."  
She sings pationately and the whole room shakes.

Miku-  
I can't stop singing, my heart is racing, the room is being destroyed.  
"Everyone is capable of visualizing their consciousness, but I can only see two colours. If there are supposedly as many colours as the number of people, then I really think there is something wrong with my eyes." My voice changes into arcs quicker than Teto's or Kaito's did.  
"I sacrifice what I can see, in order to reach my hands to what I cannot. Since we still haven't come into contact, I keep drawing and erasing endlessly." I finish with a huff and turn around. Everyone has surprised looks, I glance around the room and everything is broken.  
"I'll clean and fix everything" I eventually say.  
Meiko laughs and slaps me on the back.  
"You're awesome! You two are great! How long did you practice?"  
I look down shyly.  
"Yesterday" "Yesterday? What do ya mean?"  
"I mean I only knew I could do this since yesterday" I say.  
"Whaa?" Everyone is surprised besides Kaito.

I'm suddenly bombarded with questions and Yuma is getting rather close to me. I flinch back but he grabs my arm gently.  
"That's enough Yuma" Dell's voice echoes.  
Dell comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'd like to introduce Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion the two that destroyed that Azunitom yesterday" he says happily.  
I'm bombarded again. They all crowded around me so I sent a high pitched cry into the air. Everyone blocks their ears from the noise.  
"Enough questions. I wanna know why I was brought here to train. Why does it feel like your keeping something hidden?" I may be small but when I want something I get it.  
Dell, Yuma and Meiko look it each other.  
"Two years ago there were three other arcers, that were more advanced than any of us, Gakupo Kamui and Rin and Len Kagamine. One day Gakupo started destroying everything, Rin and Len joined him. They killed every person in the building besides us six in here and Luka. On the way out of the door Gakupo said 'Pathetic, every last one of you. You have the power to take over city, country, world even yet you stay here for your whole life. Well I don't want that'. A week later Gakupo had killed the mayor of the city and the president. To stop people interfearing in his plans he built the Azunitoms which kept people in fear" He looks at me.  
"You are the only person known to destroy one let alone scratch it"  
Dread builds up inside of me. He wants me to beat Gakupo, doesn't he?  
I take a step back, and he notices it. His eyes darken.  
"Miku, you can't leave" he grabs my arm. Yuma and Meiko lung forward to stop him. The girls look on scared and confused.  
Dell tightens his grip.  
"Let go! I'm not fighting him for you!" I pull away as hard as I can.  
"You have to" he pulls me into an embrace, not a kind or loving one, it's one to stop me getting away.  
I see a flash of blue then Kaito kicks Dell in the side of the head. Dell's arms loosen and I move away, Kaito comes to me and hugs me. I blush at his suddeness.  
"I don't know what you're thinking. How could one girl beat that guy? If he really is as strong as you say" he points to the three girls "Train them better to fight him."

Kaito-  
When Miku was in trouble I had this urge to be her hero, I wanted her to think of me as a reliable person. Though I don't know why since I met her yesterday.  
I look at them in disgust and start leading Miku out the door.  
"Wait!" I turn to Meiko who's coming over. "I'm sorry about that, please stay here, at least for a few days" she offers, I nod and let her lead us to the bedrooms.  
While walking I notice I'm still holding onto Miku, I let go of her and she relaxes.  
"I'm extremely sorry about Dell. It's just that he wants Gakupo beaten, when everyone was killed so was Dell's wife, Haku" Meiko explains walking ahead of us.  
She stops in front of two doors.  
"Here, you guys must be tired. If you need anything to eat or anything press the button next to the bed." she leaves and Miku and I go into the rooms.  
Hmm big room. I look around and see there's even a T.V and a bathroom. On the bed is a set of pyjamas. I take them and go for a shower.  
What a day! I've never been so exhausted. I stand in the shower for at least ten minutes, get out and dry then change into the pyjamas.  
Throwing open the doohna and blankets of the bed, I snuggle into the matress. Sooo much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.  
I fall asleep quickly.

I wake to my door opening and a small figure slips in. I don't notice it's Miku until she gets to the edge of my bed because she has her hair out of the ponytails.  
I pretend to be asleep and watch her with half lidded eyes. I almost gasp when she climbs under the blankets next to me.  
About to tell her off I turn to look at her, when I see tears in her eyes. She was probably still scared about Dell.  
Moving as if I was asleep, I put my arm around her and smile when she startles.  
That'll teach you for getting in my bed-  
She responded by wrapping her arms around me and snuggling into my chest.  
Well, this is awkward. I can't move away so I might aswell as go to sleep.  
I fall asleep, more comfortable than before.

Light shines in through a gap in the curtains and I wake slowly. I feel pressure on my chest and see Miku's head resting there, suddenly my cheeks burn red. My left hand is holding onto her thigh, I quickly move it away then Miku wakes up. We stare at each other for a few seconds then I smile.  
"Good morning, sleepy head" I wink at her.  
She looks at me in utter horror then jumps up from me and the bed. She blushes and starts stuttering.  
"I..I-I'm sor-sorry" she covers her face.  
"Don't apologise, I'm not mad" I chuckle. I look at her, her pyjamas are all messed up, her hair everywhere and some of top buttons on her shirt are undone, to me she looks really cute.  
She runs out of the room slamming the door. I sigh, and change into my normal clothes.

-Gakupo's headquatres-  
Putting the phone down I sigh. It's risky having an insider but I guess it worked out well.  
"Rin, Len come here"  
The twins come running and stop in front of me.  
"What do you" "need Gakupo?" they say in sync. Seriously sometimes they creep me out.  
I grin at them, my two most devoted followers.  
"I want you to spy on a girl for me" I flick my purple ponytail.  
They look at each other and smile.  
"Do you have" "A crush on her?" Rin comes to me and holds my hand.  
"Good luck!" "No! I don't have a crush on her!" I blush a little.  
I rub my temples in an attempt to stop the headache that was coming. "She's the one who did this" I say and click a button. A screen opens up from the wall and it shows footage of the girl destroying my azunitom.  
They sit in awe as the watch my azunitom be destroyed. When it finishes they get up and start dancing around me.  
"I wanna meet her, I wanna meet her!" Len skips in front of me.  
Sitting on my chair, I smile at them.  
"Then you can, but I still need you to spy on her first. Go! Back to the place we escaped!"  
They both bow and run off supernaturally fast down the corridor, smiling at each other.

Miku-  
Oh my god, I just made the biggest idiot of myself. He'll probably tell the others, then I'll have to go hide in the forest for the rest of my life.  
I'm wandering around this place until I realise the training room's just there.  
I manage to push open the door and see no one inside the room. I close the door lightly then jump up onto a box and start singing.  
"The sky I looked up at night, the drifting clouds. I stretch out my hands, I trace out the stars. Though I'm going to see it off without reaching it. The world is going to revolve.  
The days I constantly chase side by side what I've dreamt, I gather all the thousand overflowing melodies I've gazing at"  
While I'm singing a certain pink haired man sneaks in.  
"I drew an arc, the gaze inside the world The clouds carry the sounds, I count the flowing songs. Seeing off a falling star, I understood the reason I'm here, Stargazer.  
The blurring light, the sound that spun! The meaning of the words, you gave me that day? The song that connects us melts in the sky My voice will reach, and will wait for time.  
Embrace, without letting go of your feelings. These words, will resound through space, thinking of the days that go about.  
The gaze at the world before. Even in the days that go round and round, notice that I am "here"! Waving my hands at the falling star, I've decided to bloom in here, Stargazer."  
I fall sideways off the box when I hear clapping, I look up from the floor at Yuma's face which has a smirk on it.  
"Nice!" he grabs my arm and lifts me up.  
"You're a really good singer and your voice didn't turn to an arc! You have to teach me how you did it" he says smiling.  
I blush and sit on the box. He sits next to me and puts his hand down near mine.  
"Thanks, you scared me."  
He apologises and pats my head. What am I, a kid?  
"You're amazing Miku, a great singer, one of the best arcers I've seen and you're incredibly beautiful" he says and holds my chin with one hand and puts his other hand over mine.  
Close...close really close.  
"Wha- wha- what are you doing? Yuma, we just met yester- mmm" he cuts me off with a kiss.  
He puts his hands on my back and holds me to him. I'm engrosed in the kiss and can't think to push away. Yuma pulls me onto his lap and prods my lips with his tongue, wanting entry. My mouth opens and his tongue enters.  
My hands are aginst his chest and I hear a banging sound. It was Kaito walking into the room, he had a shocked expression.  
I can't say anything or move because Yuma's not stopping. He looks at Kaito and slides his hand down from my upperback to rest on my hip.  
I'm drawn back into the kiss then suddenly lifted up.  
"Ahhhhh!" Kaito puts me over his shoulder and holds onto the back of my thigh.  
"Yuma, why did you do that?" Kaito asks.  
"Because I like her, that's why" a simple answer. "Why? Are you jealous, that I got to her before you?"  
Kaito slaps him with his free hand.  
He carries me to the door then turns back to Yuma.  
"Unfortuantly I've already slept with Miku, so...too bad." he smirks at Yuma's shocked expression then walks out the door.  



	3. Chapter 3

Kaito-  
I walk down the corridor with Miku over my shoulder, heading towards the front lobby.  
"Umm Kaito" Miku says.  
"Yeah"  
"I appreciate you doing that and all but...can you put me down?"  
Ohh right. I put her down and blush a little.  
We walk into the lobby and the only one there is Luka, she looks up at us and smiles.  
"Hey guys, how are you?"  
"Good" we reply in sync. She goes back to her work and Miku jumps onto the couch. I sit down as well. There's a minute of awkward silence then I cough.  
"Umm that was..."  
"Yeah, I don't know what happened in there" she replies.  
More silence.  
"So, do you like him? Yuma I mean"  
She sighs before answering "Well I don't hate him but it surprised me when he kissed me"  
"Did you like it?" I ask, blushing slightly.  
"Well...yes for my first kiss, why?" she was facing the other way, away from me. I move closer to her and when she looks around I'm sitting next to her. She gasps as I hold both of her hands and lean closer. Our lips touch and she melts against mine, I hold her gently and tenderly.  
We're so close there isn't a centimetre between us.  
We break apart and I stare into her eyes, a beautiful sky blue.  
Miku blushes and bows her head.  
"I- why did you do that?"  
"Because...I want to be with you. When you were kissed by Yuma I felt overwelmingly jealous and I didn't know why. Then I realised when we'll walking that I couldn't stand to see you with another man, and I haven't even known you for that long. So, will you consider it?" I finish with a huff.  
She looks at me surprised then smiles.  
"You...really want to be with me? My answer is yes" she replies.  
Joy fills me and I'm elated. Yeah!

Night comes after a day of surprises. We join everyone in a dining hall and the food's already on the table.  
"Who cooks the food?" I ask Dell.  
"Robots do" he replies. Miku and I are seated halfway down the table from him, for Miku's still frightened of him.  
Robots!? What a strange world this is!  
I eat as much as possible and start chatting with the others.  
"So where do you guys come from?" Miki asks.  
"Tokyo in Japan"  
Miki looks at me like I said I was a six armed alien here to collect intelligence on chairs.  
"Japan? There's no such place, your lying" Teto adds.  
I sigh. How to explain? I go to speak but Miku beats me.  
"I think you will find this hard to believe but...Kaito and I, we don't belong to this world"  
Everyone is listening intentally.  
"What do you mean? Are you aliens or somefing?" Meiko says still eating and drinking.  
"I mean, somehow, we were transported from our world to yours, we're humans of course not aliens!" "Impossible" Gumi murmurs.  
I look at everyone and am startled by their faces, they look like they believe us!  
"Well thats probably why such talented singers aren't known here." Yuma says and grins at Miku.  
You bastard. I lean over to Miku, whispering in her ear.  
"At least they believe us instead of thinking we're crazy."  
She giggles and I send a smirk to Yuma who gets it and frowns.  
Hahaha take that!  
Eventually dinner ended but with everyone pestering us with questions about our world, it ended late at night.  
I sigh closing my door to my room.  
The door is stopped suddenly and I look back. It's Miku.  
"Can I...sleep in here tonight?" she says shyly.  
"Uh yeah sure" she sneaks in past me and climbs under the blankets.  
I get in with her and relax. Miku's breathing evens out quickly and she's asleep.  
Smiling, I look at her cute sleeping face.  
"Good night."

Gakupo's headquatres-  
Another message from the insider, apparently this girl, Miku, is from another world.  
I called the twins before an they said that Miku and a guy she came with from the other world have eloped.  
Urgh, I didn't need to know that! I don't care!  
I hate waiting for something I want, I want that girl now! That power, the power to destroy indestructable metal, it WILL be mine!  
I slam my fist onto the table.  
Now all I have to do is wait a few days. I groan and slump in my chair.

Miku-  
It was two weeks after we had arrived at the Utau arc training facility. I had spent most of my time training with Meiko and the other girls while Dell and Yuma instructed Kaito.  
Now I can control my arcs after I've let them off so I can physically control where it goes and how hard it hits.  
"Ahhh, I'm pooped" I sit on the ground. The other girls drop down beside me.  
"You're really good Miku!" Teto says laughing happily. Her laugh is so high pitched it sounds robotic!  
"Hey, Miku" Gumi says tugging on my sleeve. The others were talking.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you come with me outside?" she asks.  
"Sure!"  
We leave the building and she leads me a little way away from the facility.  
"What do you need Gumi?"  
She grins at me then two people shoot out of the bushes at speed of light and grab my arms.  
They're twins, a girl and boy. "Hello Miku Hatsune" "You are to come with us." they say.  
And with a flash of light the four of us were transported away to a very different place. I'm in a large room, the back wall is just a window. Gumi and the twins dissapear out a door then I'm left alone.  
"Where am I?" I hear laughing from behind me. I spin around and see a man with a long, purple ponytail leaning against a desk.  
"My dear Miku, you are in my headquartres."

I step back and demand to know who he is.  
"I'm Gakupo Kamui."  
No, no! Why am I here?  
He starts walking towards me and I back away until I my back touches the wall.  
"You're wondering why I kidnapped you, aren't you." Gakupo stops a foot in front of me.  
He's tall at least seven foot and has a katana in his belt.  
"I want that power within you, your arc's power." he touches one finger just below my collarbone. "But to use that power I need you to do the using for me, what I mean is...you will be my puppet, to do my bidding without a thought to hold you back."  
"No, I won't do anything for you!" I cry out and accidently let off an arc. It flies quickly into the glass wall, shattering it.  
"You will do what I want. You know why? Because if you don't I'll kill all the arcers in Utau and... I'll personally cut Kaito's head from his body." he grins evily and tormentingly at me.  
I press against the wall in fright and my knees start to give out. He leans down and whispers in my ear.  
"A life for a life. Swear to live for me, breathe for me, love me, worship me and I'll let him live. But if you don't..." he draws out the katana and stabs it into the wall next to my head.  
I fall to my knees and tears form in my eyes.  
"Okay, I swear to you Gakupo, I will serve you until I die for the price of keeping Kaito alive. I will stay here with you, Master." I bow my head as he laugh maniaclly.  
"Yes, that's what I wanted to hear!"  
He turns and leaves the room as I break down and start crying.

Kaito-  
Running through the corridor I hear the others start to follow after me.  
Miku, Miku, MIKU! I burst outside and run into the open space.  
"There's nothing." I stand still and look around. I spot one of Miku's hair ties, it's lying in the dirt. I pick it up and clamp my hands into fists.  
"MIKU!" I yell and tears run down my cheeks.

I had been training when Luka ran into the room. She'd explained that she was watching the security cameras when she saw the kiddnapping happen as well as the betrayel of Gumi. Immediantly I had left the room and everyone followed after me. It took Dell, Yuma, Meiko and Luka to get me inside.  
"I can't accept this, why her? Why!?" I say still sobbing. I'm seated down and told to relax a bit.  
"Kaito, are you okay now?" I nod and try to breathe calmly.  
"Do you want to see the security tape?" Luka asks me.  
"Sure"  
We all watch the kiddnapping happen and everyone else gets figgety when the two kids jump out.  
"Rin and Len." Teto sighs.  
Rin and Len, they look exactly alike besides the fact one is a male version of the other.  
On the tape everyone had just dissapeared and I was confused.  
"How- how did that happen?"  
"My theory is that Rin and Len aren't 100 percent human." Dell says from the back.  
Not human...  
I stand and shake my head.  
"Who cares!? I'm going to find Gakupo and make him give Miku back to me!" I say firmly and walk out the door.

Gakupo-  
I lead Miku to a bedroom in the same corridor as mine.  
"Here, tomorrow I want you to show me the full extent of your power."  
"Yes, Master" she replies emotionless.  
"Don't call me that! Call me Gakupo or sir if you want to be polite." "Yes, Gakupo"  
I close the door and sigh. She's different from what I'd expected.  
I go to one of the loungerooms and fall back onto the couch. I close my eyes for a few seconds then I feel someone pocking me in the ribs.  
"Gaaakuuupoooo..." a girl whispers.  
"What do you want Gumi?" opening my eyes her face is directly in mine.  
I push her off and sit up properly.  
Gumi is pratically my little sister, I looked after her for most of her life while her parents were working. When she ran away from home she stayed with me, we went together to Utau.  
"I want to do something together! We haven't seen each other in person for two years." she pouts.  
Sighing again, I sit up and smile at her.  
"What do you want to do?"  
Her eyes brighten and she drags me away.

Miku-  
The room is large, it has a massive queen size bed and a walk in dresser.  
I lay on the bed and stare up at the roof.  
Why me? Out of everyone he chose to take me. He probably wants revenge after I destroyed his machine.  
I crawl under the blankets and hug myself. It's so lonely without Kaito in the bed.  
I try to get comfortable in the bed then fall into a deep sleep.

"Hey! Miku!" "Miku wake up!" I wake to someone flicking my nose.  
It was the boy twin and he was sitting on me leaning into my face.  
"Wake" "UP!" the girl twin yells jumping on the bed.  
I sit up and the blonde twins jump off the bed and intoduce themselves.  
Len takes my hand and pulls me out from the blankets, I stumble clumsly as his pull is strong, stronger than a kid that small could normally be.  
Rin takes my other hand and the two lead me through the massive building into a small dinner room.  
A girl with long peachy coloured hair was placing trays of food on the table.  
"Ia what's for breakfast?" Rin asks.  
Said Ia turns and a small smile's on her face.  
"Miss Rin there is cereal, toast, bacon, eggs and rice." she replies politely.  
Rin nods, she and Len sit at the table and start eating. I nervously join them and munch on a piece of toast.  
"Miku can I call you Mii?" Len asks.  
I'm a little surprised by his question.  
"Umm sure, if you really want to Len"  
He grins at me and continues eating. The twins look about fourteen, and they're really adorable.  
If only they weren't evil, sigh.  
I take a drink from my cup and realise that it's apple juice. What...why does everyone treat me like a kid?  
While I'm innerly cursing my childish looks a hand comes down onto my shoulder gently.  
I jolt and the juice goes everywhere, mostly on me. I hear chuckling from behind me and turn around to see Gakupo there.  
"Sorry 'bout that, I guess you need a change of clothes. Ia!" he calls and the girl walks into the room.  
"Yes, Master Gakupo?"  
"I need you to get an outfit for Miku here, preferably something suited for moving about."  
"Yes" she leaves and Gakupo smiles at me.  
I'm pulled from my seat and into the loungeroom then seated again.  
"Miku"  
"Ah! Yes Gakupo?" I reply quietly.  
He sits next to me and places his hand on top of mine.  
"Were you lonely without Kaito there last night?" he asks with fake sympathy in his voice.  
"N-no I wasn't." I stutter.  
"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" he says suggestively.  
"No- no thank you"  
He frowns and looks into my face.  
"It was more of an order Miku, as my servant you have no right to say no. You belong to me now."  
Don't! I don't want this, please don't! I squeeze my eyes close as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my neck.  
I struggle against his grip and suppress the urge to let him continue.  
"STOP MIKU." he yells. I'm shocked as he sent an arc at me but instead of hurting me it dissovled into me.  
Immediantly I can't move and he smiles gleefully.  
"You shouldn't have fought me." Ia comes in with the clothes ignoring the fact I'm trapped in his embrace.  
Gakupo releases me from his attack and I move away gasping.  
Ia is told to leave and he helps me change much to my displeasure and shock.  
I'm dressed in a thin, white long sleeved shirt and a black skirt with knee high tie up boots.  
"Geez Ia ruined my mood, I want you to show me your full powers so let's go to the training room." he says casually as if the events just before never happened.  
I walk next to him and study him. Besides his lustfullness and evil nature, he seems like a person you could get along with, as long as you didn't make him angry.  
I'm told to send my hardest attack at a man called Al. I look at him at he's really tall and itimidating, when he talks he has an english accent.  
"Hit me as hard as you can." he says smiling.  
Why is he willing for me to hurt him?  
I can send arcs without talking or singing but it's easier if I do.  
Breathing deeply I start singing one of my craziest songs that was used for an ad advertising vegetable juice.  
"Come on, drink this! You like vegetable juice, don't you? I've decided that you must, right now! So drink up! My vegetable juice, costs 200 yen."  
The arc flies at Al but he dodges by jumping, pushing off the floor with one hand and sends an attack in the same moment. I jump out of the way and use some of the moves Miki taught me, I commando roll so I don't hurt myself.  
"Check one, two, It'll agree with you, vegetable juice. Light bodied, vegetable juice. Most of all, what I recommend is the green vegetable juice.  
Vege-tab-les!"  
My arc is strong and I wave my hand where I want it to go. It follows my order and hits Al in the leg.  
"They're bursting with life!"  
He sends one back but I skip sideways smiling.  
"Now you are too!"  
The arc hits him in the stomach and he falls to the ground in pain, though I made sure my arcs wouldn't kill him.  
"Come to love vegetable juice!"  
I stand on his chest in triumph, and look up when I hear clapping. Rin and Len run up to me and hug me.  
"You're an awesome singer!"  
"You didn't use your full power" Gakupo says coldly from the back.  
I look at him and say nervously;  
"Of course, I didn't want to kill him" I help Al off ground and he smiles at me, not to frighten me but in respect.  
"Who cares if he dies? Miku, show me your true power, NOW!" he commands.  
He doesn't care if one of his followers die!? I'd bet he'd kill a baby to get what he wants and he's probably killed hundreds of people with his azunitoms.  
Fine, if he wants my power I'll give it to him generosly.  
Fury and rage build up inside of me. I scream in anger as my power increases beyond measure. The twins run to hide behind Gakupo.  
"You...are a monster! You don't care if he dies!? BASTARD!" I yell.  
My power is radiating inside of me, Gakupo is watching writh from the build up. I look at him and he smiles the most genuenly evil smile I have ever seen.  
"So? I'll kill Rin and Len if I see fit too it." he says and takes hold of Rin by the neck.  
All of a sudden my power vanishes but I feel strange. Then I realise what's happening.  
"Al, take Rin and Len out of the room right now" I say quietly.  
He looks at me with a confused look.  
"NOW!"  
He rushes over to Gakupo and pries his fingers from Rin's neck and pushes Len out of the door.  
"Heh." was the sound from Gakupo that set it off.

I scream and my arc sets off. It is huge, the size of the whole room and it's heading straight at Gakupo. There is a massive explosion and I'm almost blown away by the wind. I'm pushed to the ground and my vision is useless with all the dust.  
I rest my head in my hands until all the dust settles and I see that damage I caused.  
There is a massive cut straight through the brick wall which falls down while I'm looking at it and I see there's also a cut into the wall that was behind the first. I hear a crash in the distance in the rest of the building.  
I realise there is still the pressure of being pushed down, turning my head sideways I see a rather dusty Gakupo sitting on my lower back.  
"You stupid idiot! You could have killed us!" he says angrily and coughs as dust rises around him.  
He pulls me up and I hear a cracking, I look up at the roof and see a large crack in it. The cracking gets lounder.  
"Move!" I cry out and jump out of the way, pulling him with me just as the roof caves in.  
Why did I save him? I look down at my hand which is entwined with his, I let go and head for the door.  
Gakupo catches up with and drags me away from the room just as the entire roof caved in.  
"Huh." was all I say as I'm dragged by my arm back to the loungeroom where everyone has gathered.  
There are more people I don't know so I guess they must be either followers or staff off the building.  
I'm pushed to the couch and glared at.  
"You... DESTROYED HALF OF MY HEADQUATRES!" Gakupo yells and I cower in fear.  
"I'm sorry! I got angry and you told me to use all my power" I say in despiration as he comes closer. He is about to slap me when two people I don't know grab his arms.  
"We're sorry Master Gakupo but we can't just sit here and watch you hurt her."  
He storms out of the room and the unknown people introduce themselves.  
The two that stopped Gakupo are Rei Kagane and Ruko Yukune, a teenage boy and girl, there is also three other boys; Kiyoteru, Piko Utatane and Rinto Kagamine, and three girls; Tei Sukone, Iroha Nekomura and Neru Akita. All of them were really young!  
I spot Ia and Al talking in the back of the room and smile when Ia blushes. Amongst evil there are still feelings of love.  
I'm surprised when everyone says they can use arcs.  
"That's why we're here, you probably don't think this but Gakupo is really nice to us." Tei says.  
"Yeah, he brought us here and trained us himself, he may have killed arcers in the past but he saved us all from death and gave us a home." Rinto continues.  
"Yes, but that aside he's trying to use my powers to kill people" everyone goes silent.  
"Miss Miku, when the time comes we'll be on your side."

Kaito-  
I had stormed off without knowing Gakupo's whereabouts.  
I jump out of my skin when hands come down onto my shoulders.  
"Woah! Sorry!" I hear the person say.  
I turn around to see Yuma and Dell standing there, smirking at me.  
"Scared you did I?" Dell laughs.  
"Hmph, did not." I start walking away. The two catch up with me and stay at my pace.  
"Wait wait, we're here to help you." "Really? Well you can help by telling me where I can find Gakupo." They look at me walking still, and laugh.  
"What!?"  
"We'll take you there, we wanna save her too." Yuma says with his arms crossed.  
He's fighting for her, heh not gonna work!  
I let Dell walk in front of me leading me to a carpark.  
"Yeah we have cars, you don't need to walk everywhere."  
I get in the front and make Yuma sit in the back. I stick my tongue out at him.  
Dell drives through the forest and into the city, I stare up at the tall buildings everywhere with my cheek squished against the glass.  
For a different world it is similar to mine.  
"You're just like a kid, aren't you bubby K." Dell jokes.  
I glare at him and say firmly;  
"We're going to save someone so try to be serious."  
He goes quiet and concentrates on driving.

Gakupo-  
That little brat! Talking back to me like that, I should have hit it out of her.  
"Now I have to pay for repairs!" I yell in fury with my arms in the air.  
Another crash is heard within the building and I facepalm.  
My fault that time...

Miku-  
I hear the crash and I sweat a little.  
"Why will you be on my side? You just said how nice he was to you all!"  
The group look at each other sadly.  
"Yes, he treats US well but we don't like his plans because inside them include the killing of innocent people." Iroha explains. Kiyoteru puts a hand on her back reasurringly.  
"We can't watch anymore people die without reason." he says.  
I nod but shock comes soon after.  
"He- he'll use me to kill people! I don't-"  
"Don't worry Mii." Len says "We'll make sure his plans are ruined."  
"Len? But you're Gakupo's partner...aren't you?" I ask confused.  
He sits beside me and holds my hand.  
"I've been here two years with Gakupo and four years in Utau before that. But he crossed the line when he threatened Rin, she doesn't care and follows him loyally but I can't accept it, she's my only family." I look towards him with pity and admiration. I pull him into a tight hug and he gasps.  
"Hey! What are you doing? Get off!" he squirms and blushes.  
Everyone laughs at him until there's a knock at the door. 


End file.
